zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Ye Si Ren
Ye He Na La Si Ren (葉赫那啦‧思仁), shortened Ye Si Ren (葉思仁), is the ex-husband of Xia Xiong (夏雄), and father of Xia Tian (夏天), Xia Yu (夏宇) and Xia Mei (夏美). Ye Si Ren (sounds close to "死人" / Dead Man) owns a pub called "The Ass Pub" (老屁股) and is a very gifted musician. Biography History Because of his naivety and unfaithfulness, he and Xia Xiong's marriage ended years ago, but he still has feelings for her as demonstrated by his interference with Xia Xiong's dates. Even though he was not a very good husband, he is a very good father, and will do anything in his capacity to protect his family. ''The X-Family'' At first Xiong Ge was against him and never allowed her sons to have any sort of connection with him, nor visit his Ass Pub. He anger for him lasted longer than he expected, yet he tried all methods to revive his relationship with her. He brought pizza in her house, dated her, discussed his dream of spending honeymoon with her, but Xiong turned down all his struggles. Although Xia Xiong accepted him later in the family, Xia Liu still hold the grudge against him for belonging to the Ye He Na la family. He often scolded Si Ren and made him respect him to an extreme. He also commanded him folly orders like stand straight or stand on the staircase. He was poisoned by Ye Si SI'e letter which Lan Ling Wang brought along with him, but was healed with his father's antidote. He discovered Han to be her long lost daughter which disrupted the situation for him. In Round 34, Si Ren gets a visit from his father in his dreams and starts acting strange. After Ye Si Ren gets another visit him in his dreams, he decides to return to the Ye He Na La family and take on the role of the approval heir to find out what he is planning but was locked in the Never Changing garden. His body was used by Ye XIong Ba, his father, to arise the Returning Curse but his plan failed by an interruption of another spell and he was made to leave Si Ren's body. True Identity From the start, he appears as a muggle (麻瓜) to everybody, but when Xia Yu's dark powers begin to manifest, he reveals himself as the head member of the Ye He Na La family (葉赫那啦家族) and plays the Soul Cleansing Melody (洗魂曲) in order to cleanse Xia Yu's evil instincts and powers. He is the one who sealed Xia Yu's powers when he was a baby, as well as giving the "Soul Collecting Melody" (蒐魂曲) to a Chord to save Han. ''K.O.3an Guo In the 50th Round, Jiu Wu sends Si Ren and Xia Liu to the Silver Dimension to determine if Sun Jian is blood-related to Si Ren. In order to travel to the Silver Dimension, Si Ren is given a bottle of magic milk that temporarily provides him magic powers, allowing him to travel across the universe. While in the Silver Dimension, he finds out that Sun Jian is really his younger twin brother originally named "Ye He Na La Si Ti" (葉赫那啦‧思徥), who got sent to the Silver Dimension from childhood by their father to avoid a family curse from coming true. He has also renewed his marriage with Xia Xiong. Relationships Love Life *[[Xia Xiong|'Xia Xiong']] According to himself, Ye Si Ren met Xia Xiong when his family attacked hers twenty-three years ago and fell in love with her at first sight from at distance. But because they were arch-enemies, he had to pretend to be a muggle. However, though he was deeply in love with Xia Xiong, his evil instincts always tried to make him drain her powers and so he relinquished them in order to be with her for real. When things between him and Xia Xiong finally start to get back on track, he discovers that Han is his long-lost daughter, and has no choice but to split up Xia Tian and Han. Then, when things start to get back on track... again, his father uses him and his child, Xia Tian, as pawns to world domination. When his father summons dark energy, Lan Ling Wang interrupts with his spell, thus causes the energy to strike directly at Xia Xiong and she ends up imprisoned in the Separate-Dimensional Wall. Her disappearance causes Si Ren to fall into a deeply depressed state, until he finds out of her whereabouts and how they could save her and so finds the courage to be strong once more. Everything turns around in the end and he finally lives happily ever after with his family. Aliases *Si Ren (死人 / ''Dead Man) *Ye Si Ren (葉死人) *Si Ren Tuan Zhang (死人團張 / Dead Man Leader) *Lao Ba" (老爸 / Dad) *Da Shao Ye" (大少爺 / Eldest Young Master) Specialty Valuable Objects Ye Si Ren possesses two of his family's most valuable objects: the "Soul Collecting Melody" (蒐魂曲); which has the power to revive people, and the "Soul Cleansing Melody" (洗魂曲) that has the power to cleanse a demonic power-user's powers and evil instincts. Retained Abilities Though he is no longer a power-user, he still retains certain abilities that muggles and regular power-users don't have, such as the ability to dream of past events that occurred to someone else, and to translate a demonic language that only demonic power-users can understand. Temporary Powers In the 50th Round of K.O.3an Guo, Si Ren temporarily regains powers after he drank a bottle of magic milk that bestows the drinker with enough power to travel across the universe. So far, he has only demonstrated the power of super-speeding. But because he hasn't had powers for over twenty years, he finds them hard to control during the process. Alternate counterparts The Gold Dimension Unlike the others, Ye Si Ren has two alternate counterparts in the Gold Dimension named Duan Chang Ren, who runs a food stall and his evil twin brother Hei Long. He and Duan Chang Ren both gave up their abilities for respective reasons. The Silver Dimension Ye Si Ren's alternate counterpart in the Silver Dimension is Sun Jian, the headmaster of Jiang Dong High School. It is later revealed that his younger twin brother, originally named "Ye He Na La Si Ti" (葉赫那啦‧思徥) killed the former alternate counterpart Sun Jian seventeen years ago to assume his identity in the Silver Dimension. Si Ti and Hei Long's respective older brothers (also twins), Si Ren and Hong Long, are also each other's alternate counterparts. Category:The X-Family characters Category:Main characters Category:Muggles Category:Demonic Power-users Category:Males Category:Cross-over characters Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Power-users Category:Ye He Na La family members Category:KO One Return characters